


The Wellicks react to the last scene of season 4 episode 4

by 1980



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta Fic, friendly advice: you shouldn't read this if you take things too personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980/pseuds/1980
Summary: The Wellicks watch the last scene of season 4 episode 4.
Relationships: Joanna Wellick/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 1





	The Wellicks react to the last scene of season 4 episode 4

**Author's Note:**

> Joanna speaks in Danish and Tyrell in Swedish but I wrote their dialogue in English because I don't speak any of these two languages.

Tyrell was sitting on the living room's sofa while he was watching the last scene of Mr. Robot's season 4 episode 4 on Blu-ray. He was thoughtful at first but soon he became very confused. The credits ended and he froze in silence for a few seconds as he tried to understand what he just watched. He huffed softly with a smirk and he decided to replay the scene. A snicker escaped from him immediately after the scene started and he laughed softly later. But soon he ended up laughing hysterically and very loud.

"What are you watching?" Joanna asked him from the kitchen.

Tyrell tried to reply but he couldn't because of his laughter. She approached him with a jar of pickles and a small fork in her hands as she sat next to him when the credits had almost ended. Tyrell rubbed her pregnant belly and he took a deep breath.

"I was watch-" he snickered and he wasn't able to finish his words.

"Stop. Tell me what you were watching." She said with curiosity as she pushed lightly his arm with her elbow in her attempt to make him stop laughing. 

Tyrell inhaled deeply and he calmed down.

"Watch it too." He told her and replayed the scene.

Joanna started eating pickles when the scene started and she watched it in apathy while Tyrell was able to stay silent next to her, with his hand covering his mouth. But in the last seconds she suddenly snickered as pieces of pickles escaped from her mouth and then both of the Wellicks laughed hysterically as they were pushing each other's arm.

"What was that?" She asked when they had stop laughing as she was looking at the TV screen with a dismissive expression.

"I don't know but it was silly!" he replied with a slight cringe.

"VERY silly!" she said with wide opened eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!


End file.
